Gorem Gorem no Mi
The Gorem Gorem no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn any object into a golem, making the user a Golem Human. It was eaten by Victor Valentine. Etymology * Goremu is the Japanese pronunciation of the term Golem, hence the name. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Upon consumption of the Gorem Gorem no Mi, the user is able to morph any object into a golem. To do so, the object becomes putty-like in the user's hands, allowing for easy manipulation into the proper shape. Larger objects will take longer to mold into a golem, but, with enough practice, a proficient user can cut down on the time it takes to do so. Smaller objects can even be combined, allowing for the user to create larger golems in a pinch. When a golem is fully formed, the user is able to specify how a golem's body is shaped; whether they have shorter arms and legs or whether they are extremely thin. After the molding is completed, the golems shift into more human-like traits, developing functions similar to muscle and bone structure. To someone unfamiliar with the devil fruit, the only thing distinguishing a golem from an oddly-shaped human is a lack of apparent gender and remnants of what object the golem had originally been. For instance, a golem created from a sword would have metal blades for nails or teeth. Despite their human resemblance, golems are entirely immune to pain and will continue to follow through with their orders until either they are completely decimated or the user is killed or made forcibly unconscious, at which point they will dissolve. Once a golem is created, they are able to take commands ranging from simple to mildly complex, relative to their size. The smaller the golem is, the less complex of tasks it can complete are, with it being the opposite for larger golems. Golems that are about the size of a human will have an intellect spanning from extremely-low to borderline intelligence. This allows them to recognize if they are in dangerous situations, but will only allow them to take simple actions to get out. Golems larger than humans, however, are capable of much more complex thought with intelligence - unless otherwise specified - bordering on slightly above average. Other than that, though, the user is able to take total control of his golems at any time, gaining access to their sight and other senses Due to the fact that the user can create golems out of anything and can also combine golems, certain golems can also have abilities along with their limited sentience. For example, if the user was to turn a hand grenade into a golem, the golem would then be able to, at some point, pull their own pin, detonating themselves The user can also create golems that act as pseudo suits of armor for them, allowing them to climb inside and participate in combat more directly. Haki can also be applied to the suits, making them more durable and making them cause more damage. One of the final strengths of the fruit is that the user is able to create golem clones of themselves. From here, the user is able to remotely fight battles while relaxing somewhere within 10 kilometers of the actual battle. Using this ability even further, the user is able to partially transfer his ability to create golems to his golem-clone, although the golems created using the golem-clone are much simpler in task and/or design. Weaknesses With the great number of strengths of this fruit comes a great number of weaknesses. The immediate weakness of the devil fruit, and in particular the golems, is the material they're made out of. Depending on what was originally chosen to create one, a golem is as durable as the original object that the user of the fruit made them out of. Because of this, while golems can be made out of things like desks in a pinch, the subsequent golem would only have as much resistance to damage as said desk. However, this weakness is usually negated if the user of the devil fruit is a proficient enough user in Armament Haki, allowing them to imbue some level of greater resistance onto their golems. On the other hand, because of devil fruits' weakness to the sea and all things related to it, salt water is able to severely weaken the golems upon contact, making any boosts from Haki basically null and void. Another weakness that comes with the fruit comes from the controlling aspect of the golems. Due to the fact that the user only uses outside materials to create golems, there is no physical tax on themselves when using their devil fruit ability. However, upon taking control of more than one golem, the user begins to suffer a tax on their mental state, slowly degrading as the numbers increase. Even taking control of just one golem is difficult as it means the user has to shift focus between the actions of the golem and his actual body. Further than that, there is a range in which a golem has to be for the user to take them over. If the golem is outside of that range, then they will instead function upon the commands they had already been given. Other than that, the fruit suffers the standard devil fruit weaknesses. Usage As a young child, Valentine used the fruit to create miniature friends for him to play with as he was disinterested in and averse to human contact. Upon entering his career as a pirate, he would terrify the seas and his enemies by turning knives into golems and setting them loose on enemy ships. Later he would learn that he could transform much larger objects, and he began to use these as substitutes for a crew, continuing to carve his path in the Grand Line. Upon his invitation to the Shichibukai and gaining advice from a rather helpful king, Valentine took the time to slow down from his killing spree, beginning to experiment on his devil fruit. Over the course of just a couple months, he developed most of his techniques and within a year's time had them nearly perfected. Techniques * Transmutation: The most basic of all the devil fruit's abilities. The user is able to convert any object that isn't sea stone or wet with sea water into a clay or putty-like state, allowing them to transform the object into a golem. From here, all other techniques follow. ** Tiny Dancer: Valentine shapes a 2mm Cartridge into a small, pill-like golem. He is able to then slip this into his victim's drink, causing them to unknowingly drink it. Upon consumption, the bullet-gollem (At this point known as the titular Tiny Dancer) will slip down the victim's trachea and come to rest in the victim's lungs. *** Tiny Dancer; Coda: Valentine takes direct control over the Tiny Dancer, causing it to activate its primer, subsequently firing the bullet - which is usually the golem's head - into the victim's lung(s). ** Rocketman: Used only once, Victor shapes a large, missile-like doomsday device into a golem. Due to its size, the golem is given semi-sentience, allowing it to think somewhat on its own. However, it always has the basic instinct to protect Valentine from harm. Despite this, it is rather intelligent for a golem and acts as one of Victor's top officers. Because of its semi-sentience and intelligence, it understands what it is, and is willing to detonate itself, using some of the exposed wiring from the Transmutation process to do so in an attempt to protect Victor. Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits